Hushed Tones
by BlackRose108
Summary: Katara takes intrest in the new boy at school. But will her reputation survive her love for Aang, before everything she knows goes up in flames before her? KATAANG


**I really don't know what made me write this……I guess it all started when I saw this Anime show called "HIS AND HERS CIRCUMSATNCES" and it was really good, so the plot to this is in a way…..if you squint……like that shows plot, the thought was there anyway. **

**Also I've noticed that no one's updating anything Kataangy and I just needed to read **_**something **_**even if was written by myself……..awkward.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

Hushed tones

_What am I doing here?_

Katara was at the front of Aang's house hold. But yet how did she get herself into this mess.

She could hear all her friends nagging voices at once in her mind, all of them telling her not to go not to be with him, not to even talk to him.

Her stupid reputation was on the line.

"_Class this is Aang, he's new to this class."_

"_Oh my, that boy he's such a loser."_

"_Did you hear that he comes from China?"_

"_I heard he's a monk, he's never even met another girl before."_

"_He's an orphan too"_

"_And he's twelve years old, He got skipped up two grades, he's practically a baby."_

But even after all that nagging, and opinions being shot around in the classroom, Katara still found him rather fascinating.

"_I want to meet him," _she would say. _"I want to know everything about him. This monk, this Aang" _

He was a very reserved person, only answering a question- and always correctly- when the teacher called on him. He always sat alone at lunch, always choose to work by himself on group projects, and always had the strange, possibly fake, doctors note excusing him from gym. As if he didn't want to risk being called last. Always quiet, always wearing a dark look, always a mystery.

But she couldn't make her wish to know him a reality.

"_He's so weird, always alone and reserved."_

"_I bet he thinks he's better than all of us"_

"_What a freak."_

Katara was always in then group of- for lack of a better word- perfect girls. They always got good grades, were the ones who everyone looked up to. So how could she possibly sink as low to the new, quiet kid who was two years younger?

"_Katara, you can work with Aang"_

"_I'm so sorry Katara, having the teacher assign you to that freak."_

"_Hi, I'm Katara,"_

"………"

"_I'm glad I got to work on this project with you, were should we start?"_

"………"

"_Oh, boy. Look here I know that you would rather do this alone, but I want to get to know you and if you could just put up with me for two weeks so we can get this project done."_

"_My house….."_

"_Wha-what?"_

"_We'll meet at my house, but not here okay."_

So here she was, at Aang's doorsteps.

She knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Footsteps.

She knocked once more.

The door opened.

"Hello," Aang replied dryly.

"Hi Aang, ready for the project?" He nodded and let Katara inside the house.

"You're lucky my boss let me off work." He stated bitterly.

"Boss? You work? But you're only twelve."

"What of it?"

"How could you possibly have a job? What do you do, family business?" But she paused after he words spilt from her lips. It was already well known that he was an orphan. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, My foster family works long days, they don't come back till almost midnight, but we don't make a lot of money so I just took up a job in the orange grove field near the park to help out." He looked almost pained to say the words he just let out. "For now let's just get as much as we can done tonight I don't know if I can get another day off." Katara nodded.

"Well we should get started then, I was thinking I would write the paper and you would do the artwork I heard you're a good drawer……"

"_Katara when you go to his house don't make too much contact, just get in and out with only the necessities issued."_

"_I'll do my best."_

"_Your reputation is on the line Katara, remember that."_

She closed her eyes slowly.

Why did life have to be this way? Why was she cursed to a life of labels and the responsibility of being the "perfect ones"?

"It's looking pretty good," Aang replied that weekend. They had been working for three days and were near the end of their project. But the one thing Katara knew was that there was some kind of connection between them. Something was there, she could feel it, something…….She felt like she had taped into the real side of him. The side that loved to laugh and joke and had the most beautiful smile that beamed through the room in brilliance. But only when they were together, alone.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then, we should be done in the next couple of days." Aang said when Katara was about to leave. It was near midnight.

"Okay Aang, I'll see you then." She didn't know what made her do it, but then she hugged him briefly, making him turn a little cherry.

_This feeling……….._

"I think we're done Katara," Aang announced, three days later, printing the finished copy of the poster and Katara gazed over his shoulder.

"Great, I think ours will be the best!" Katara sang.

"Yeah….."

"So you wanna go get an ice cream or something? That is if your parents will let you" Aang gasped at her words, and Katara was slightly stunned at his breath.

"Actually after all this time I've never met your parents they can't be at work on the weekends."

"Well, you see about that I-" but before he even got a chance to finish Katara was down the hall looking for them."

"Mister and Misses…..uh," she turned to Aang who was following suit. "What is your last name?"

"Katara wait I have to tell you something!"

"What?" Then she noticed his eyes had a strange emotion in them that she'd never seen before.

"What is it Aang?"

"I don't have any parents, or more like I don't know who they are, I ran away from the monks temple in China I wanted so badly to know about the city and normal people. So I ran away and found some work in a far away city, enough to buy a plane ticket here to america, then things just kind of came up as they went."

"Aang, why did you lie?"

"I just didn't want to mess all of this up, I've been working so hard to rent this apartment, and to pass the entrance exams to get into this school"

"Oh Aang," the boy began to tear lightly, balling his hands into a fist in an attempt to keep his tears from spilling over. And Katara was almost in tears as well at the sight.

She folded the boy into her arms, and he cried lightly on her shoulder. Even though he was only admitting small sobs Katara could feel his entire body shacking.

He was trying to be strong for her.

"Don't," He finally mused. "You don't have to do this you know."

"And you don't have to be strong all the time." She challenged. Just then he sank to his knees; taking her with him. Letting her words fall into effect.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, you're the only person who's ever tried to get to know me, and I almost ruined it."

"No Aang you didn't ruin anything," He sobbed louder, and she pushed him more into her chest. She hoped it would comfort him.

"R-really?"

"Yes," she pulled back to look at him. "You _are_ my friend, Aang, my best friend."

"Katara……"

"Yes?" He leaned in not bothering to finish their conversation; Katara knew exactly what he was up to, so why was she still going along with it? But as he neared that feeling returned again and before long Katara found her and Aang both blushingly closing their eyes.

But he moved passed her lips, moving to her ear and pressed his cheek against hers.

"Not yet Katara, I don't want you to make a mistake." He whispered, his warm breath heating her ear and with eyes shining with the utmost compassion for the girl before him. She just simply nodded, using all her willpower to just grab his shirt and kiss him, but he was right if something _was _to happen they should build on it instead of ramming into the kill. Suddenly she felt her heart swell with affection for him. How was this boy who was so quiet and in school be so caring and pure? So the two lay there, propped on their knees in an awkward hug that they somehow made work

_His hands were so warm, so gentle, so…….Aang. _

_Why was this feeling so wrong?_

_Why was this feeling so bad?_

_Why was the only thing she could think of now was Aang?_

_Aang and her stupid reputation. _

0o0o0o0

It was five months later. Aang and her were pretty much at the last inch before the fine line of friends and more than friends. But still things, as planned, got in the way.

So she cried. It was a calm winter day, and here she was down in the some forest, snuggled into Aang's jacket, crying because of all the words in her head that had been previously ushered.

"_How can you hang out with him?"_

"_What's the matter with you Katara?" _

"_He's two years younger, if you get laid by him you do realize that you'll get pregnant by a wanna-be"_

"_I'm very concerned Katara you haven't been doing your best on your test. As well for Aang."_

And when she kissed him. It was a magical moment in which the two poured all their harbored emotions for the past five months into a few moments. A beautiful experience that should have lived on as the happiest day in her life.

"_Katara I love you……"_

"_I love you too, Aang, so much……."_

"_Don't ever leave me please…..stay with me……"_

And it would've been if it wasn't for Katara's so called friends. They caught them in the closet in which their kiss was shared. The two were careful to stay on the down low with their meetings, as was Katara's suggest, Aang understood though. But it was that day they were finally found when Katara wished she hadn't suggested it.

"_Him? Katara, why him?"_

"_You betrayed the name of all we stand for."_

"_I'm sorry Katara but you lied and fell in love with some monk loser boy, we can't be seen together."_

"_Yeah, just because you fall in love doesn't mean we all have to suffer."_

It was that moment Katara realized the only real friend she had was right next to her, kissing her neck in reassurance that everything was going to be fine.

So there she was, crying in her loves arms.

So many problems.

Ever since the two being caught word was out and the two found comfort in only each other. Everyone was giving them the silent treatment, the cold shoulder, Aang was abused and beat numerous times, Katara the subject of many harsh school girl pranks.

"_Why do we have to suffer because we're in love?" _

"_I'll protect you Katara, I promise to keep you safe, none of those little perfect girls and boys will hurt you." _

So, so many problems.

"_You should get home, Katara, it's late."_

"_I don't want to leave you Aang"_

It was just a ring of the door bell and everything changed.

"_Hello?"_

"_We understand that there is a boy by the name of Aang here."_

"_Yes there is but why, what's wrong officer?"_

"_He is under violation of the immigrant law, he is to be taken to-"_

"_No! No I would let you take him away from me!" _

"_Katara!"_

"_Aang!"_

They ran, so fast so far, anywhere.

Anywhere where all these people wouldn't find them, where they could just be alone.

Who needed other people, people were just cruel.

"I don't want to go back," Katara sighed into his shoulder. They sat huddled together under a tree in the bitter cold of the winter. They were in the forest outside the city, they were sure they were safe for at least the night.

"Then where do you suppose we go Katara? I just can't whist you away somewhere _You_ have a family, _you_ have a life-"

"And what is my life Aang? Being ridiculed for loving you, being persecuted by police if you just leave without me, this is problem now too." Aang smiled lightly, and spark of hope in his heart.

"I love you Katara," he mused, kissing her hair.

"I love you too," she gazed in his eyes, they were filled with both tears of pain and joy.

"Where will we go, Aang?"

"I suggest the next city, we can go to a hotel or something, I should have enough money in my savings account for that, okay?'

"Okay," she kissed him lovingly. "We can do this!" She stood in triumph.

"We shall prevail, nothing will tear us apart! Nothing will take my love for you away, nothing!"

"Alright Katara, that's enough someone's going to hear us…….."

_Something tells me that this isn't going to be that bad…._

_We're finally alone, we finally have our own standards to set._

_We can finally say "I love you" that's not in hushed tones._

_Finally…………_

**Well that turned out a little better than I thought. Sorry if you couldn't understand what was going on though, with the italics and stuff, but most of the people talking were Katara's little "perfect" friends. But I have been thinking about making a sequel story to this…….with Aang and Katara living by themselves and running from the law, all that good stuff, tell me if you think I should.**

**Much thanks, don't forget to review.**


End file.
